My Type of Humour
by CandyCoatIt
Summary: Lilith always used humour as her way of getting out of serious situations, but now she's been in thrown into the games. Will her witty comments and cute quips save her from this war? Or a stubborn hot-head by the name of Cato?


My name is Lilith. I know, tragic right. My mother was once in love with a man of great power. But much like the original story he was already promised to another. My father was demanding; cruel. My mother was a free spirit, and she could no longer tolerate his ways. But it wasn't long before the district knew about their affair; about the pregnancy. But like I said, my father was a man of great power. He knew how to make things go away. Seventeen years later and people still sneer at my mother, saying cruel things behind her back. Maybe she named me Lilith as a sick joke…

Exhale. Release. Bull's-eye.

"Lilith!" I turned just in time to catch the young 12 year old girl,

"Willow! Dear god you need to cut down on the lemon tarts," I smirked and ruffled her tousled brunette locks. She pouted and gave me a light shove.

"So what did you get today?" Willow was always so enthusiastic; always so curious about my hunts. I know it's strange for a girl of District three to go off hunting. We are quite well off here. But even so, someone has to bring food to their tables.

"a deer," I answer casually. She gasps and her eyes widen,

"a whole deer?! Can I see!" She continues to tug on my are as I make my way down the path,

"Do you see a whole deer strapped to my back, bug?" She scrunches her face, "I already sold most of it, but here," I crouched down to her level and handed her a coin, "go buy yourself a pastry." She giggled and ran off to her mother, she scowled at me and grabbed Willows arm and dragging her away.

Like I said before, my mother's story was quite scandalous, and the people weren't known for being forgiving.

"Her mother is going to have your ass one day," I jumped slightly and let out a breath. Techna continued to stare at Willows retreating figure.

"I'd like to see her try. " I smirked and looked back over to Tech, there was a slight smile on her face. But that's not good enough for me. I poked her hard in the side; she let out a gasp which quickly turned into a fit of giggles. I took her arm and wrapped it around my own.

Techna has been a friend of mine for as long as I can remember. Her parents first disapproved of our friendship. They were very wealthy, and worked for the higher people of our District, and because of my background, I was unfit to be Techna's friend. But her parents got to know my amazing personality and fell in love with me, I mean, how they not? She pinched my arm, and pulled my closer, our dark hair blew in the wind entwining with one another's. People always commented on their love for our hair, both the same dark chocolate shade, but while hers fell in soft waves, mine was straight.

"I'll see you in an hour okay? Until then, try not to get in trouble" Techna gave me a warning glace before turning around and making her way back home. I don't see what her fuss is, it's not like I get into trouble… often.

"Mom I'm back," I tossed what was left of the deer on the table and the coin in a jar on the counter. "moooom?" Silence.

"Boo!" I screamed as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist and twirled me around. I continued to laugh and faced my mother. Even after all she been through, she's still so alive, so care-free. "There's my beautiful girl," she tucked a piece of my dark brown hair behind my ear. "go get cleaned up, a dress will be waiting for you in your room". I skipped up to the showers and gave a yelp as her firm hand smacked my butt. I could hear her laughing from the kitchens.

There was a cream lace dress lying on the bed. It had a modest scoop neckline, and deep-v back. It fit tight around my waistline and flowed down a couple inches above my knee. I slid on the dress along with the nude heels. There was a light knock on the door.

"Aww sweetie, you look beautiful," I scrunched up my face and childishly stuck my tongue out at her, she lightly smacked the side of my head, then started to braid a strand of my hair, once she finished she pinned it to the opposite side of my head, making it look like a braided headband. She picked up a small white daisy and weaved it through the braid in my hair. Crouching down we both stared at my reflection and she continued to twirl my hair through her fingers. "Well don't accidentally go out and get a boyfriend now, gorgeous." I smiled and smacked her shoulder lightly before wrapping my arms around her. "Go on now, I'll see you out there," I made my way to the door way but gave her another look "well go on", she smiled.

"Love you mom" I sang as I laughed at her eagerness.

"I love you too, Lily-pad."

"Well day-uum," I jokingly whistled at my friend as she locked her arms with mine. Techna wore a light blue three-quarter length sleeve shirt dress, it was fitted at the waist a flowed much like mine. She matched then with a pair of black lace up heels.

She laughed and raised her brow, "a two syllable 'dayum' hey?"

"Oh definitely, so what you have a hot date tonight or something? Are you cheating on me!?" I gasped loudly. She tried to shush me as we continued to laugh; we neared the center of our District.

"Lil, if they hear you joking of this day they'll have your head! Or worse, your tongue." It was time to raise my brow.

"Being an Avox is worse than death..?" Techna gave me another warning glance,

"You know it's true."

"Oh lighten up- Ouch!" The woman let go of my finger and pointed me to the direction of my age group. As if I didn't know. Tech followed closely behind. I looked up a head and saw Willow eagerly waving at me from her area, I gave her a wink and smiled.

"So who you think it will be this year? Hopefully not the same cotton candy headed woman we had last year…" pinching my nose and I imitated her squeaky voice. "And may the odds be ever in your favour." Our laughs were quickly silenced as a woman started to speak. "oh, it's her alright." The video started. I looked the woman on stage over. Her skin was bleached; hair was colored a very dark blue, with greens and black streaked in. It was thrown up in a complicated up-do. Upon her head a peacock feather and a small black net vale that cover the top half of her face, but you could still see the unnatural purple colored eyes peeking under. It was only appropriate for the woman to wear a black vale, as if it were a funeral. It might as well be one right? It is the reaping. Her coat and dress were both a dark emerald green, matching her hair. Peacock feathers and black fur outlined the collar of the coat. On the feet she wore a pair of sparkling blue diamond heels.

"Now, ladies first." She giggled and made her way over, and started fishing for a name. Tech squeezed my hand and gave me a small smile. But Techna really had nothing to worry about; she was wealthy and didn't have a need to put her name in more than required. But me on the other hand… "Ah, here we go, and our female tribute is… Willow Hasen."

No. I looked up, my eyes automatically found Willows. "No," I tried to head towards her but someone was holing me back. Techna was still holding me back. She had tears in her eyes, shaking her head she held on to my hand tight, "I'm sorry," Her eyes widened and she held on tighter.

"Lilth!" I got loose and ran for Willow,

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute." Willow and Technas wide eyes stared back at me. What have I done…


End file.
